A Day With Malfoy
by aspiringwriteress
Summary: Hermione is waiting in a coffee shop waiting for her cousin when she spies Draco outside the cafe looking a bit lost and in trouble. Hermione and her cousin decide to bring Draco about Muggle London and the conniving cousins embarrass Draco and put him in the most awkward situations.
1. Malfoy

All original characters of the wizarding world belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing and no one except Janet and this particular plot.

July 29, 1999

Hermione sat in a little café on Plummington St. leisurely sipping her cappuccino and glancing at the clock above the bar every so often. At half past 11 she began bouncing her leg and finishing the last drops of her cappuccino. Hermione began to worry about where her cousin could be. Janet was always on time for pretty much everything.

Hermione panicked. Something must have happened! Maybe she's in an accident. Maybe she was kidnapped! No, she couldn't have been kidnapped. She's too feisty for that.

Hermione decided to order another cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Her hands shook as she sipped her second cup of coffee and bounced her legs. The coffee was tasteless as she thought of every horrible thing that could have happened to Janet, from being run over by a bus to being kidnapped by bloodthirsty occultists.

Shouting from outside distracted Hermione from her "worst possible scenario" thoughts. Outside was a short little man yelling at a tall blonde boy. Hermione couldn't see his face but the white-blonde hair looked all too familiar to her. It was a color she had come to dislike over the years, and the owner of those gorgeous locks was an abomination known as Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned and Hermione could see his face now. He was pale and thin looking, but he didn't look like the walking dead now. The last time Hermione had seen him was during the final war against Voldemort. It had been over a year now at least.

The little man shouting at Draco began to get violent. Hermione noted the twitch in Draco's right hand as the little man pushed him. He was going to pull his wand on the little man. Without a thought Hermione was outside and at Draco's side.

"What the **** do you think you're doing blondie? Walking into the way of a car like that!" The little man shoved Draco in the chest. The man was at least a head and a half shorter than him.

Draco was familiar with short-man-syndrome, he had brushed shoulders with a rather bad tempered Slytherin back in Hogwarts. Brutis Gwadmer, who happened to be very short. Nowadays Brutis was about five and a half feet tall and still as foul-tempered as ever.

The short man shouted words at Draco that he didn't even recognize. He assumed that they were Muggle swear words. "You ******* *******!"

"There you are dear." said a female voice. An arm wrapped around Draco as a head leaned on his arm. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show." That voice, it was as familiar to him as the beating of his own heart…Granger.

Regrets poured into his mind as he remembered all of the horrible things he had done to Granger over the years.

Draco turned to look at her. She had changed much over the years, her beaver teeth were gone and her hair was now tamed and framed her face most pleasantly. She had morphed into a beautiful swan. That stinking Weasley had no idea how lucky he was to have her.

"Well come on Draco I have waited for you for over half an hour" She pulled him into a nearby café, completely ignoring the little man who was still shouting, and sat down at a table that had a half eaten muffin and an empty cup of coffee. Draco was furious that he had been rescued by Hogwarts' golden girl. But at the same time he was secretly relieved.

"You're welcome" Hermione said perkily. She signaled a waiter over and ordered something called she called a cappuccino.

"Why did you help me? I could have very well have gotten out of that situation by myself" he growled.

"How would you have gotten out of that? You couldn't use your wand to settle the argument. You have no brains to you. And you're lost in an unfamiliar setting."

"I am not lost!" Draco proclaimed. But he was lost and confused as to what had just happened.

"Yes you are! If you hadn't been lost then you wouldn't have gotten into an argument with that little man." After a moment she added "What did you do to piss him off anyways?"

"What does it matter to you?" Hermione's face darkened and became menacing.

"It is called being concerned. I know that you are unfamiliar with the feeling, but I am both concerned and curious about why he was swearing up a storm at you." Draco noted that she was terrifying and beautiful at the moment. How could someone be both at once?

She had just helped him out of a nasty situation so he figured that she had the right to know.

"Those things in the streets" Draco couldn't remember what they were called. Cards. No, no that's not right.

"Cars?" Hermione supplied.

"Yes, cars. I wanted to get across the street you see. And I couldn't because they were moving. " Hermione nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "They all stopped suddenly so I decided that it was safe to cross. I began crossing the street and when I'm almost to the other side, one of those cars nearly runs into me." The waiter came back with Hermione's cappuccino as she called it and sipped at it while waiting for Draco to continue.

"Long story short, the little man jumped out of the car and started shouting at me and then you came around and dragged me into this place." Hermione nodded her head and while she sipped her cappuccino

A loud bell rang through the shop. "Sorry I'm late." Draco looked up into green eyes framed by dark hair.

"Potter?"


	2. Introductions

**All original characters of the wizarding world belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing and no one except Janet and this particular plot. And the short little man with short-man-syndrome.**

_July 29, 1999 - 11:47 A.M._

**I am so sorry about that last cliffhanger…NOT!**

Janet was an hour late. She had missed her train and had to wait for the next one. She ran through the streets dodging people left and right. Janet was so excited to see Hermione, she hadn't seen her since Voldemort had been destroyed.

Janet bursted into the café on Plummington St. and saw Hermione sitting at a table. Breathlessly she said "Sorry I'm late" when she realized that someone was sitting with her cousin. He had pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes. She instantly realized who he was, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had come home every summer complaining about a boy in her year that constantly bullied her. Or as Hermione had put it "_That insufferable worm of a boy is constantly tormenting me and Ron, and Harry most of all. In fact he is horrendous to practically everybody!_"

What was he doing with her cousin? Hermione was sipping her coffee (probably a cappuccino) peacefully, obviously not bothered by his presence.

"Hermione, what is he doing here? I thought that you hated him!" Janet almost shouted.

"It's alright Janet, he is ok…at the moment. I was just helping him out of a sticky situation"

"What? Did he need help locating his _wand_ or something?" Janet stressed wand. Hermione choked on her coffee and laughed in between coughs. Janet pounded her on the back.

Wand was a private joke between them. Many summers ago they had stayed up late drinking hot chocolate, talking about Hogwarts and making dirty jokes. One of their favorites was invented when Hermione talking meanly about Draco_. _

_"Draco is so pathetic that he probably couldn't even find his wand without help." Hermione proclaimed._

_ "Yes that's very sad, considering it's attached to him." Janet agreed._

Draco didn't understand what had just happened. Apparently Granger had found Janet's last sarcasm funny. Perhaps it was a muggle joke.

Janet looked just like Potter, except she was very pretty and didn't have glasses or a scar. She was very short too. Draco wasn't sure he could handle another short person today.

"I'm sorry" Janet apologized "I couldn't resist saying that." Hermione was still shaking with laughter before she shook her head to sober herself.

"Draco stepped into the road and car nearly hit him, and the person driving was very short and wanted to show that he was all big and started shouting at poor Draco who had no clue what to do" Hermione explained.

"Oh. So…" Janet sat herself in a chair and leaned back "what is the little ferret bouncing around here in the muggle world for?" Oh Godric she knew about the ferret incident. Was she a muggle? He had never seen her before.

"I have never seen you at Hogwarts. How do you know about me?"

"Changing the subject are we?" Janet smirked at him. Draco thought that she was both annoying and (to a degree)… cute.

"No _we_ are not changing the subject, I am trying to figure out who the bloody hell you are."

"Oh how rude of me. You aren't going to tell your father that I was being rude are you?" Godric she wasn't annoying, she was infuriating! How dare that muggle speak down to him like that! He was going put her into her place if it was the last thing he did!

"Who the hell are you?" Draco demanded.

"Oh there's no need for that tone. Waiter!" she waved a young lady over. "Can please I have a chai tea and a cinnamon role?" Draco wondered what chai tea was.

"Sure, anything for him?" she motioned at Draco.

"Butterbeer please" he answered.

"What sir?" the waitress looked confused by his request.

"Get him a chai tea too" Janet said. As the waitress scurried off to get their drinks Janet began talking again. "I am Janet Wilkins daughter of Coraline Nott and Harrison Wilkins, cousin of Hermione through her mother whom is my father's sister."

"So you're a muggle." Draco spat distastefully.

"No, I'm not. I might be a muggle-born, but a muggle I am not."

"Why didn't you attend Hogwarts then?" Draco asked. He would have liked to have met her. Even though he might have bullied her like he did Granger.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." The way she said Malfoy made Draco angry. She said it the same way he said muggle. "So since I answered your demands, you must now answer mine. What are you doing here in the muggle world?"

"I don't have to answer you"

"Yeah you do. I just ordered you a drink" Janet insisted.

"But I can pay for it myself" Draco declared.

"With what? " She had a point, and a rather sharp one at that. "Would you just stop being difficult and proud? I am just trying to strike up a civilized conversation"

"That's what you call civilized?

"It is better than getting at each other's throats" Hermione put in.

"Fair enough. But I'm still not going to tell you what I'm doing here. Just that I need to get to Kingsbury station by 2:30."

"Oh we can bring you there" Hermione chirped in.

"What?" Draco and Janet shouted. What was with Hermione? She should be being mean to Draco, she should be hating him! Yet here she was helping him out like they were good friends.

"I said that we could bring you to the station." Hermione said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But why?" Janet asked.

"I just thought that it would be the kind thing to do and eway ouldcay ormentay imhay alongay ethay ayway." What the heck was she speaking? Draco began to wonder if Hermione had hit her head or something.

Janet was wondering what had happened to her cousin. "How many cups of coffee have you had?" she asked Hermione.

"This is my…third I believe." Oh dear god, she had three cups of coffee. No wonder she was being so nice and quiet. Janet realized that Hermione was high on caffeine yet. When Hermione had enough coffee she came up with the best ideas ever. She was speaking Pig Latin to her. She had said "we could torment him along the way." Hermione was a genius. There was no doubt about it.

"You're right, it is the nice thing to do" Janet agreed. Draco was beginning to wonder if he should be worried or grateful. Janet smiled as the waitress brought the chai tea out.

Draco was suspicious as he was about to taste his tea. He took a sip. It was warm, sweet, and had different types of spice to it. It was really good.

Janet smirked as she sipped her tea, she couldn't wait to see what Hermione had in store for Draco.


End file.
